1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of electronic coupler devices, and more particularly concerns a miniature monolithic ceramic inductive coupler fabricated from a multiplicity of ceramic layers and electrodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore inductive couplers and dividers used in electronic circuits have been rather large units. As microwave and other electronic circuits have become more and more miniaturized it has become increasingly difficult to provide adequate space for wiring conventional large inductive couplers and dividers into very small spaces available for them. Another objection to the use of large components is that they are not surface mountable on printed circuit boards. The technology of high power transistors has focused the need for surface mounted components to work side by side in these electronic circuits. The need has existed unfilled up to the present invention, for miniature inductive couplers and dividers which are comparable in size with the miniature circuits in which they are required to operate.